In a variety of mobile device applications, incoming communications can activate an application of the mobile device that is otherwise inactive. In such instances, a first application that is active can be pre-empted by a second application triggered by the incoming communication. When a user is actively engaged in the first application, for example, in the process of entering a text message, and an incoming communication triggers the second application, the sudden change of active application can be startling, and can also lead to the user entering text or commands that are inadvertently entered into the second application instead of the first application.